


The Brood

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Infinite AUs and Outtakes [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Superman Returns (2006), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Librarian (Movies), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Counseling, Darcy is Sigyn, Gen, Kinda Cracky, Odin's A+ Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plural, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Superman Returns, literally all your problems would be solved if you just talked, odin's A+ grandparenting, oneshots, well alternate universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different alternate universes with characters that could be Loki's children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Librarians and the Plush Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's the Infinite verse, all the kids will be Loki and Sigyn's, simply for the sake of convenience. None of the chapters are linked unless otherwise stated.

Looking for other missing artifacts was tedious. It took time, effort, and a giant catalog of everything the Library had. Still, Cassandra found it nice at times, just doing something menial without having to use her abilities or stress about every crazy little thing in her life.

_The Mona Lisa is missing,_ a voice whispered in Cassandra’s head. _So is the Opal of Samara._

Cassandra let out a huff and took note of the two items in her catalog. “And on to Norse mythology,” she muttered, shaking her head. She walked into the hall and crossed over to a door with a symbol depicting Yggdrasil on it. She took in a deep breath and opened the door, knowing what would happen when she did.

_Hey, it’s me! In that painting!_

_Oh shush, she knows. Leave her alone._

_I remember this!_

_We so need to show Papa this place._

_Like hell we’re showing him._

_Well…_

“Please shut up!” Cassandra called out into the air. Instantly, the voices stopped. “Thank you.” She began walking around the room, not even looking at her catalog as she took note of the items. “One vial of Eitr, Papa’s spear, Fen’s chains, Grandmother’s necklace, Uncle’s belt…” Cassandra continued muttering to herself as she went on, completely unaware of the world around her upon reaching a dark green dress. A small smile came to her face as she looked over the item, the glass casing reflecting her image and making it look like the dress was on her.

“Sigyn’s dress,” a voice declared.

Cassandra jumped a little, her shoulders jerking in as she turned to look at Jenkins. She put on her innocent face, eyes wide with feigned confusion. “Sorry?” she asked.

“Sigyn’s dress,” Jenkins repeated. “She wore it throughout all seven of her pregnancies. It was enchanted to make sure no one would realize she was pregnant and no one could harm her. She wanted to prevent her children from being harmed like she was for her powers. I met her once, when she needed to hide one of her children from Odin on Earth.” He paused, thinking back on a moment. “You have her eyes.”

Instantly, Cassandra’s façade melted, and she looked back at her reflection in the glass. “Really?” she asked, turning to Jenkins once again all smiles and hope.

Jenkins nodded and walked further into the room, admiring the dress. “She told me about how Odin tortured her to make her use her powers.”

Cassandra’s smile fell, and she looked around the room at the rest of the evidence of her adoptive grandfather’s cruelty. “She was Yggdrasil herself; she never wanted anyone in any land to get hurt,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. “She has a new form now. I’ve met her, and Darcy is… _amazing_. She’s just like my mom but so much lighter, freer. She doesn’t have the worry of what Odin might do hanging over her head.”

Jenkins just gave the redhead a small smile.

Cassandra opened her mouth to speak again, but she was cut off.

_Who is this guy? How does he know Mama?_

It made the woman squeeze her eyes shut, and she shook her head. _Shut up,_ she thought, trying to silence the voices.

“So who was it?” Cassandra asked.

“Sleipnir,” Jenkins replied. “The remaining knights and I kept him hidden for a good few hundred years before Odin caught up with us.”

Cassandra nodded slowly, glancing down at her hands. Odin had viewed her and her siblings as monsters, and he went to great lengths to make sure everyone else did, too. “He got the idea for me from my favorite toy,” she finally declared. She took in a deep breath and let it out. “I was skittish around Fen, so Papa made me a stuffed animal: a wolf. I carried it everywhere, and one day, Odin saw it and got an idea.” She swallowed hard, moving her hands to her sides. “Narvi just barely survived.”

Jenkins sighed, trying to come up with the proper words. “I, um…” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small stuffed wolf. “I know it’s not the same, but—”

He was cut off by Cassandra wrapping him up in a hug. “Thank you,” she whispered, letting go of the man and taking the wolf.


	2. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: For The Brood, could you do Vali + "I've paid all my debts... well, except the mortgage on my house. I've still got eleven years on that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got a little bit cracky, but... *shrugs*

Thor managed to track down the brunette when a high-society murder brought every reporter within reach to the Flatiron Building. In all honesty, he counted himself lucky that she even showed up; Metropolis was the outermost borough of the city. He was able to sidle up next to her in his civilian clothes, a hoodie further hiding his identity.

Lois gave him one look and rolled her eyes. “I don’t want to talk to you,” she declared, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “I have a normal life now, with a normal family and a normal job-”

“You regularly interview an alien superhero with whom you are suspected to have an illicit relationship,” Thor cut in.

Lois scoffed, making a gagging sound as she shook her head. “Clark is my friend, and besides, he’s too much like you. I have no interest in dating my puppy uncle.”

Thor gave a shrug and a nonchalant hum. “Understandable,” he replied. “I’m, uh… I’m actually here on behalf of your brother.” Instantly, Lois stopped, and he had to take a step back to face her again. “He was exonerated, you know.”

“I am fully aware that he was exonerated, and now I have to worry about him coming after me, my fiance, and our child to get to my friend!” Lois snapped. “Jason has nightmares all the time, and I still haven’t found a way to explain to him that he has the strength of a half-Jotun, half-Aesir werewolf!” She looked around, letting out a sigh when she realized no one was paying any attention to her.

“He was trying to protect you,” Thor insisted.

“By holding me hostage and nearly killing me, my son, and my fiance- again, in an attempt to kill my friend,” Lois declared.

Thor pursed his lips nervously. “We both know that Krypton was the halfway point between Midgard and Jotunheim, and the people there were… of questionable morals.”

“Yeah, and when my dad tried to destroy Jotunheim for that very reason, he nearly caused a war and ultimately met a number of Jotuns who are actually damn good people,” Lois replied. “You’d think Jormungandr would have learned from that.”

“The Allfather did not set forth a good precedent for your father or any of you,” Thor said. “If you talk to your brother, you might be able to make him understand. He’s already trying to do what’s right; he’s just misguided.”

Lois shook her head and rolled her eyes. “He doesn’t deserve forgiveness just like that. He killed people; that counts for a lot.”

Thor crossed his arms and steeled his gaze against the brunette. “You did, too,” he told her.

Lois pulled back, matching Thor’s stance. “I’ve paid all my debts… well, except the mortgage on my house. I’ve still got eleven years on that.“ She let out a huff of air, uncrossing her arms and looking around again, the paranoia getting to her. “I did what I did because I was cursed. Lex did what he did because he hates Kryptonians.”

“And the rampage you went on after you found out who cursed you?”

There was a long moment of silence, and Lois averted her eyes, blinking furiously to rid herself of tears. Finally, she looked back up to her uncle. “Fine,” she agreed. “I’ll talk to him, but on my terms.”

“Thank you,” Thor said. “Family is important, Vali. It’s taken me centuries to learn that; I just hope you don’t have to wait as long to figure it out.”


	3. How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?

“He’ll live, barely,” Clint said as he left Pietro’s room in the medbay. “I don’t know how it’s possible, but he’ll live.”

Wanda nodded a couple of times. “He’s strong,” she declared. “Always has been.” She looked at the door as though she could see through it, and a small smirk made its way onto her face. “It’s not the worst he’s faced.”

Clint raised an eyebrow. “And what’s the worst he’s faced?”

There was some hesitancy before Wanda replied, “Me.”

Sirens went off, and Wanda lifted her head as red lights began flashing all around.

“It’s heading for the medical wing!” Steve’s voice echoed down the hallway, and Wanda stood up, heading towards his voice.

She poised her arms, magic fluttering off the tips of her fingers as she readied herself for a fight.

Instead, she was greeted by a gray wolf that was at least ten feet tall, if not more. The wolf stopped in its tracks, looking Wanda over with a critical eye. The brunette lowered her arms, letting the magic dissipate as she took a step closer.

“Hello there,” she whispered, reaching out to pet the wolf. “Didn’t mother tell you not to cause any trouble?”

The wolf whimpered, lying flat on his belly and resting his head on his paws. It began to shrink to a normal size, and Wanda dropped to her knees to continue petting him.

The rest of the Avengers ran up, staring at Wanda and the wolf in confusion.

“I have never seen anyone other than my brother and his wife calm Fenrir so quickly,” Thor declared, looking Wanda over with suspicion. The hum of magic wasn’t in the air, so she couldn’t have used her powers.

Wanda didn’t react, instead scratching the wolf behind the ears. “You were just curious, weren’t you?” she asked the wolf. It yipped like a pup in response, and Wanda nodded. “I’ll show you to him.” She got to her feet, the wolf following her lead as she walked into Pietro’s room.

“Fenrir is listening to her,” Thor said, absolutely dumbstruck.

Steve just looked confused. “Who’s Fenrir?” he asked. “Why did that wolf come here?”

Thor sighed and approached the door to Pietro’s room, watching through the windows as Fenrir put his front paws up on the bed and licked the young man’s face. “Fenrir, the wolf, is one of Loki’s eight children,” he explained. “Why it came here so interested in Pietro, I do not know. Perhaps the twins reminded him of Narvi and Vali.”

Clint raised an eyebrow. “And for those of us who haven’t taken a class on Norse mythology lately…”

“The youngest two of Loki’s children, twins, a boy and a girl,” Thor replied. “Fenrir was always very protective over them up until Vali herself was turned into a wolf by a curse and set on Narvi. He barely survived.”

Natasha nodded, seeming to have some better understanding now. “Just like Pietro barely survived Sokovia,” she sighed. “But how did he know?”

“I suspect he heard of the attack on the news,” Thor declared. “He can understand all languages, but he cannot speak them in his wolf form.”

“You’re telling us that thing’s a werewolf?” Sam asked doubtfully.

Clint frowned. “I think ‘were’ implies human,” he said, still looking through the window. Wanda was petting Fenrir, occasionally scratching him behind the ears. He shook his head, turning away. There was absolutely no reason to believe what he thought.

“It’s almost amusing,” Thor declared. “Narvi learned to be much faster after the curse.”

Okay, now there was kind of reason.

* * *

 

Clint waited patiently until the panic had ended before he practically ambushed Wanda when she went to the kitchen to get something to eat. “So I guess that silver thing isn’t real,” he mused, looking at Wanda’s rings.

Wanda furrowed her eyebrows. “What?” she asked. “I-I don’t understand.”

“Why did you lie about one of Stark’s bombs blowing your home?” Clint demanded. “He’s tearing himself up about it. No, you and Pietro—or should I say Narvi—grew up in Asgard as royalty.”

Wanda winced, recoiling from the archer. “You know nothing,” she hissed. “My brother and I were treated as nothing but garbage all our lives. After I was cursed, our father hid us away. When the monster who cursed us sought us out once more, our father removed our memories for our safety. We were given new ones, a new life, even if it was imperfect.”

Clint looked the brunette over warily. “When did you remember?” he asked.

“The second Narvi was shot.” Wanda took in a shaky breath and walked over to the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of water. “If our uncle learns of our identities, we are doomed. He will not mean to, but he will drag us to our deaths.”

Clint nodded mutely before something occurred to him. “When you joined HYDRA—”

“We did not know what they were,” Wanda interrupted. “They just told us they could save our country. Never who they were. By the time we realized, it was too late.”

“Regardless, when you had those experiments done on you, it didn’t just _give_ you powers,” Clint speculated. “It brought back the ones you had lost.”

“Yes,” Wanda confirmed with a nod. “And the silver thing is true. My rings are tungsten and titanium. I only wear silver on the full moon.”


	4. Magic and Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carinabarnes said: Hermione Granger as Loki's kid! Imagine his reaction when he sees her bedecked in Thor's dominant color instead of his own, and when he finds out all the adventures she's been dragged into thanks to "those two blundering oafs!"
> 
> writerwithproblems said: Fred and George from Harry Potter could totally be Loki’s children. Totally sexy ad mischievous those two, and twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logical timeline? What is this logical timeline of which you speak?

The twins were 100% Weasleys, even if they had been adopted. Their father was desperate to hide them away, and a burrow in the middle of nowhere seemed like the best place to do so. Molly and Arthur were anything but hesitant to take them in, and they didn’t hesitate to tell them how they came into their lives either. But they were Weasleys, through and through.

They’d only met their father once, when he came to Molly and Arthur and insisted they tell the twins they were adopted and loved. Much to his surprise, they already had and offered to let him meet them.

‘Uncle Loki’ became a fast family favorite as the Weasleys tried to figure out how he was capable of using magic without spells or wands.

The Grangers received a similar speech, though Loki kept his magic a secret from them. That didn’t stop little Hela, now Hermione, from getting a letter to attend Hogwarts.

When Loki heard of a war in the wizarding world, he teleported to the burrow to check on Narvi and Vali, now Fred and George. He grinned to see the sweaters Molly had made them hanging on hooks on a wall, green instead of the red they used to get. He turned his smile to Molly and gave her a nod of appreciation.

The redheaded woman headed to the stairs and called up them, “Kids! Uncle Loki’s here!”

The house rumbled with the sound of children running down the stairs along with a couple of new voices, asking who Uncle Loki was.

“He’s the best,” Loki heard from Percy’s distinctive voice. Loki always made sure to give him a little bit of extra attention; he was the middle child and often underappreciated. He knew how that felt and knew how it could end; he prayed it wouldn’t for Percy.

Fred and George made it down the stairs first, running to embrace him in a hug. Loki squeezed his children tightly, almost afraid to let go. “We missed you, Da,” Fred said.

“I missed you, too, boys,” Loki whispered. He gave each a kiss on the top of the head as the remaining children got downstairs, including two that Loki didn’t recognize… well, one that Loki didn’t recognize, and one that he had watched grow up from the shadows.

Loki’s jaw dropped at the brunette girl, and he chastised himself for displaying his emotions so plainly. He looked to the twins and said, “You didn’t tell me you’ve met Hela.”

Neither twin makes an attempt to hide their shock. “She’s Hela?” George asked. Instantly, the two are on either side of Hermione, pushing her up towards Loki.

“Who’s Hela?” Hermione asked, completely oblivious.

“You are,” the twins chorused.

Loki let out a small laugh. “You two don’t know how to properly explain anything, do you?” he asked. He looked to the young girl standing confused before him. “Miss Granger, are you aware that you were adopted?” he asked.

Hermione nodded, quickly growing wary of the man. “How do you know my name?” she asked.

“Narvi and Vali have told me much about you, but they didn’t say you were… you,” Loki declared. In all honestly, his explanation was not much better than the twins’. “I’ve had many children before, and I was able to hide three of them from… from someone who wanted to harm them. The elder two I hid here, but the younger, a girl, I hid with two mortals by the last name Granger.”

Before Hermione could respond, George piped up, “And Ron’s got a huge crush on her!”

“Shut up! I do not!”


	5. In Which Lois is not a Counselor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Could you write something with Vali!Lois being both Tony and Bucky's mom and the most public/awkward reveal ever?
> 
> Can be read as a follow up to Family Matters or a standalone.

The Avengers (plus Bucky and T’Challa) all ambled into the bullpen of the Daily Planet, some looking a little more worse for wear than others. At the end of the line was Lois, shepherding the heroes while she herself wore something akin to a costume. Instead of a suit like she usually wore to work, she had on black leather pants and a black trench coat with a few dark green accents. Yes, very costume-like indeed.

“Alright, everyone sit!” Lois ordered, putting a hand on her forehead in an attempt to stave off a headache.

Scott looked a little wary and pointed towards an empty conference room. “Uh, shouldn’t we have this conversation somewhere without a bunch of repor-”

“No,” Lois cut him off. “This is part of your punishment now; you have to admit all your fucking problems in public so none of you can go back on your word. So sit! On the floor!”

While almost everyone sat down instantly, Tony and Rhodey hesitated. Lois rolled her eyes and shook her head. “If you cannot sit in the suits, get out of them.” Reluctantly, the two abandoned their suits and sat down on the floor.

“Okay,” Lois breathed, running a hand through her hair. “Who wants to speak first?”

Immediately, the heroes erupted into arguments, fingers pointing and insults flying, and Lois held up her hand to stop them. After a moment, they settled down again, and Lois let out a heavy breath. “Alright, I should have seen that coming,” she said. “Let’s try this again. Guy in the cat costume, what’s your name?”

The Black Panther removed his cowl, revealing his face. “I am Prince T’Challa, of Wakanda,” he introduced himself. “I should not be relegated to this conversation. I am only here because you forced us to come here.”

Lois scoffed. “Princess of two different realms; I outrank you,” she declared. Before she could say anything else, four people in particular spoke at once.

“What do you mean you’re a princess?”

“How is that even possible?”

“How did dad never know?”

“Is that how we survived the Depression when dad lost his job?”

Tony and Bucky turned to look at each other and spoke at the same time. “She’s _your_ _mom_?”

“Oh boy.” Lois began pacing back and forth, a hand to her forehead again. “Look, I… James, I thought you were dead when I changed my identity, and Anthony… after the car wreck, I had to disappear or HYDRA would have started looking into why I survived and tried to kill you, too.”

Bucky turned his head away, and a knowing look crossed Lois’s eyes. “I’m proud of both of you,” she said. “And we can discuss all this and why I’m still alive later, but first we need to sort all this out. T’Challa first.”

“Your son killed my father,” he spat bitterly. “He was seen leaving after the bomb had been placed.”

“I was in Romania when that happened!” Bucky quickly cut in. “I’m being set up! Someone was trying to draw me out; it’s the same guy who made me attack everyone after I was arrested!”

T’Challa narrowed his eyes, trying to determine whether or not Bucky was telling the truth.

“That’s why we were in Germany trying to get to the quinjet,” Steve cut in. “He made Bucky tell him about one of his missions that resulted in multiple enhanced soldiers existing. We think this Zemo guy’s going to set them on someone or some place. C’mon, Mrs. B, you’ve gotta believe us.”

Lois looked concerned for a moment before she nodded. “Alright, Steven.” She turned to a few others of the group. “Wanda, Vision, and Agent Romanoff take the plane you had and stop this guy,” she ordered.

“The quinjet’s in Germany,” Natasha said dryly. “You teleported us here.”

“Right,” Lois said with a wince. She snapped her fingers and nodded to the three. “Alright, now it’s on the roof. Go stop this person and then come right back. Do you understand?”

Wanda scoffed and Natasha and Vision remained silent, but Steve nodded obediently. “Yes, ma’am, they will,” he promised. When the other three looked at him, he explained, “You do not want to be on Mrs. B’s bad side, and no, this is not her bad side.”

Lois let out another sigh (probably her twentieth of the hour) and pointed at the elevator. “Go,” she ordered, and the three left. “Alright, Tony, it looks like you’ve put yourself in the center of this, so you’re next.”

“Um…” Spider-Man raised his hand, not caring how much his voice betrayed his age. “Can I be excused? I have a test on Monday.”

Lois furrowed her eyebrows. “What subject?” she asked.

“Physics.”

“Bucky, take him into the conference room and help him; science was always your favorite subject,” Lois ordered, sending the two on their way. “Now, Tony, your side of the story.”

Tony sighed and crossed his legs, elbows resting on his knees. “The Avengers, we try to do good, but it feels like we’re doing just as much harm half the time. I’ve already been the merchant of death before I became Iron Man. I don’t want to go back to that.”

Steve’s face softened. “I didn’t realize you felt that way,” he confessed. “I guess I’m scared of being a puppet like I was during the USO tours. I’ve spent my whole life being unable to make my own decisions, and I don’t want that to be taken away by a bunch of politicians who only care about themselves and money and take too long to let us respond to a crisis.”

“They won’t be allowed to take forever and respond to money,” Tony promised. “It will be a small panel of people who want to protect the world, just like us.”

Lois nodded. “Alright, it seems like not talking to each other has been a huge problem for you all,” she said. “Does anyone else have anything they want to say?”

Sam raised his hand halfway. “I’m always going to be ready to fight for Steve, but it feels like he’s taking advantage of me, just expecting me to be okay helping the guy who tried to kill us.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve apologized. “I didn’t realize you were affected so much by what happened. I’ve gotten kind of complacent expecting you to follow me, and I’ll try to be more appreciative and- Tony, are you really on your phone right now?”

Tony looked up from his phone to see everyone staring at him. “Sorry, FRIDAY just sent me an update. She said someone found your bad guy’s hotel room, and the body of the psychologist who was supposed to be interviewing Bucky in there along with a wig and prosthetics that would make him look like Bucky.”

“He was trying to draw Bucky out,” Steve declared, the new information confirming his suspicions. “Maybe it is for the best that Bucky and I didn’t wind up going to confront him.”

T’Challa sighed, shaking his head. “I am sorry for pursuing your friend as I did,” he said. “Vengeance clouded my judgement.”

“Good,” Lois said. “Now that we’ve got all that sorted out, let me see these Sokovia Accords so I can make sure there aren’t any crazy lab experiments in store for anyone who does something without approval first. I’ve been stuck in politics before, and this reeks of pork barreling.”

Tony pressed a few buttons on his phone before passing it over to Lois. “Here you go,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *covers all my plot holes with a tarp and some leaves*

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are the best gift! I want to hear your thoughts and suggestions on who else could be Loki and Sigyn's kids.


End file.
